


Devil summoner: Just an experiment right?

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Yoshitsune has been visiting scientist Victor and after some conversations about Jean's last two demon litters they come up with an interesting experiment. Would it be at all possible for Narumi to get Jean pregnant with a litter of demon babies without her demon in the picture?
Relationships: Narumi/Jean





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens straight after 'Devil summoning: Helping out a demon couple can have unusual consequences' and it's the third story after 'Devil Summoner: What they didn't teach me about demon negotiations'.  
> Hope that clears up any confusion.

"An experiment?" I asked and Yoshitsune smiled as I fixed him with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of experiment? Oh and how do you know that word?"

"I've been visiting that scientist, Victor was it?" He asked and when I nodded he grinned, hovering in front of me. "He was really interested when I told him you had two litters of demons already so he came up with a suggestion."

"Well I am curious...so what's the suggestion?" I finally asked and he chuckled, hovering near my ear before he whispered something. "So you want me to mate with just Narumi and see if he can get me pregnant with another litter of demon babies? Not sure if that would work honestly."

"Did someone mention me?" Narumi asked as he stepped into his office giving me a lopsided grin as Yoshitsune hovered in front of me.

"Yoshitsune's been talking to Victor and apparently they mentioned me having two litters already. So Victor came up with an...interesting idea. Yoshitsune just explained it to me." I replied as Narumi walked over and as he stood beside me I noticed him giving Yoshitsune a raised eyebrow.

"Victor wanted to know if it was possible for just Narumi to get you pregnant with demon babies." Yoshitsune answered and Narumi's eyebrows shot up towards his forehead. Though as he stood there I noticed a slightly curious smile on his lips as he looked at me then down at my flat stomach. "See? He's interested."

"I thought it had to be a demon in the mix." Narumi finally answered and Yoshitsune just shrugged, gesturing to me and after a few seconds Narumi noticed a sweet scent coming from my body. "Are you going into heat again?" He asked me and I blinked, not realizing until Narumi stepped even closer and I bit back a gasp as he nuzzled my neck. "Yeah you do smell wonderful."

"See even Narumi likes that idea, Jean. He can't wait to breed you again until your belly's full of babies." Yoshitsune whispered as Narumi wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me still as he licked and kissed my neck. "Yeah you'd like that huh? His babies filling that stomach of yours? I doubt it'll be flat for long."

"I would love to breed you again, Jean." Narumi agreed as he rose, giving me an open-mouthed kiss as Yoshitsune chuckled. "Get this belly so full of our offspring, making it fill out so fast." He whispered as he cradled my flat stomach. "So big and round from having me mate with you as many times as we can."

"That does sound....interesting." I whispered as he slipped out of his pants and once he was naked Yoshitsune nodded, Narumi helping onto the couch behind us. Narumi lowered himself over me and I groaned, feeling his erection brush between my legs before he slid into me only to pull back when I lifted my hips.

"Not so fast, Jean. Not until you're sure you want to be pregnant again. To have me mate with you until I fill that belly with offspring." Narumi groaned, leaning over before his lips found mine. Panting heavily from the kiss and how close I was to Narumi I whined and he chuckled his elbows on either side of my head. "Are you sure, Jean?"

"V...very sure, Narumi." I groaned and he nodded, pushing into me so fast I arched my back. He kept still long enough to me to enjoy having him deep inside me then I draped an arm around his neck and as he started to move I wrapped my legs around his waist driving him deep.

"I'll give you some time for yourselves." Yoshitsune told me as he padded from the room but I didn't hear him, my grip on Narumi's waist tightening as he thrust faster.

"That's it, Jean. Come with me." Narumi grunted in time with my gasps, liking the way I clung to him my own cries of pleasure speeding up. As I came I dug my fingernails into his back, groaning as Narumi groaned his seed spilling into me. "That was amazing." He muttered, resting his head against my neck as we panted.

"I can't believe I'm going to be pregnant again. There goes my flat belly." I whispered and he chuckled at me, running his fingers across my belly.

"You do look good now but I like it even more when your belly gets bigger and rounder." Narumi admitted, giving me a warm kiss. "Think I'll have to pull that bathrobe out soon if your last pregnancy is anything to go off."

"Maybe you will." I answered,draping an arm around his neck before our mouths met in the middle. "Think you can get this belly any bigger than last time, Narumi?" I whispered and he grinned, kissing my throat when I leaned my head back.

"Oh you bet I can, Jean. You'll be showing before the week's up." He agreed nuzzled my throat and I smiled as his lips moved across my neck, his lips warm. His lips traveled down my body and I whined as his lips brushed my flat stomach next, licking at my navel. "Going to be this belly so big, Jean everyone will know you're going to have a dozen babies." He whispered as he licked at my stomach.

"N..Narumi." I gasped and he grinned, shifting forward and I groaned as he entered me. He stayed perfectly still and I sighed at the feeling of him deep inside. Then he started to move and I was right there with him, my legs wrapping around his waist and he thrust deeper.

After our lovemaking Narumi dressed, unlocking the front door after as I lay on the couch with a faint smile on my lips. "Was I that good, Jean?" He laughed, leaning over and when his lips met mine I sighed enjoying the open-mouthed kiss.

"That and more. Guess we have to wait and see how big I get now." I replied when I sat, placing a hand on my stomach and Narumi smiled nuzzling my throat.

"I can't wait until you're showing." Narumi agreed as we kissed, his arm draped around my neck. We didn't have to wait long and as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror I lifted my shirt, a faint smile on my lips at the slight curve of my stomach.

"Wow I think we did it." Narumi commented, his arms slipping down to my waist and I grinned as he kissed my throat. "Only been a week and you're already showing. Wonder how many I managed to breed you with."

"A whole litter if those noises were any indication." Yoshitsune commented, hovering at the bathroom door and he grinned when I turned my head. "Good job, Narumi. She already looks like a pregnant female."

"Well we mate a few times over the past week. Just to make sure." Narumi commented and I giggled as he ran his tongue across my throat. "Definitely pregnant."

"Mmm those were some of the best days of my life." I whispered as he kissed my throat and neck, his hands moving to my stomach. "Yeah I barely have a belly now."

"Just wait until you get to your first month." Yoshitsune commented, his lips curling into a grin as Narumi stroked my bare flesh. "You'll be even bigger than last time."

"Looking forward to it." I agreed, liking the way Narumi's fingers stroked my stomach. "Hope I have more than five like last time. Still can't believe how big I got before I birthed them."

"Yeah you looked amazing with that big belly but you're going to look even bigger now after all the lovemaking we did." Narumi agreed, looking down at my stomach with a tiny smile.

He wasn't joking when two weeks passed and Narumi smiled, his lips on the base of my neck as we lay in bed together. "Good morning, Jean." He whispered and I gave him a sleepy smile, noting that his hands had slipped up my shirt. "Getting bigger huh?"

"My stomach's grown since I started showing." I muttered as he rubbed his fingers along my navel. "What do you think?"

"Think you're having a litter this time and I made them." He muttered back, gently moving me until I was lying on my back. "That belly's getting even bigger and they're our babies." He whispered running his tongue across my growing belly.

"Narumi, you like that don't you? Knowing that you helped make me pregnant? My belly growing everyday because you and only you mated with me?" I whispered, immediately groaning when I felt him enter me, already half hard from my teasing. "Oh, Narumi."

"Babe, you're really turning me on. All this talk about how I mated with you and made you big with my babies." Narumi groaned as he slowly moved his hips his back and forth. "That belly's going to have to stretch to fit every single one of them."

"Y...yeah, Narumi." I agreed as he started to move, liking the way my arms draped around his neck. "Make sure everyone knows that you made me this way."

"Oh I will, Jean." Narumi grunted as he sped up and I groaned, his lips on mine as he mated with me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke before Narumi and as I carefully slipped from the bedroom I didn't see his eyes slowly open, a faint smile on his face. I headed for the bathroom and as I started to adjust the water intending on taking a hot shower I didn't know he'd followed me but I soon realized I had company when I had just stepped under the water in time to feel two strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey, Jean. Do you mind if I join you?" Narumi whispered into my ear and I sighed as he tugged me against his chest. "Yeah I thought you wouldn't mind."

"That was an amazing bout of lovemaking but you know you don't need to tire yourself out. I'm already pregnant, Narumi." I replied and he chuckled, his open palms moving up until they rested on my slightly curved belly.

"No harm in being one hundred percent positive." Narumi replied, nuzzling my neck. "Still I wonder if the fact that Yoshitsune didn't have a hand in this means you'll have less or more babies."

"Not too sure, Narumi. Guess we're know in a few more weeks." I answered, liking the way he nibbled my ear. "Surprised he hasn't been after me since you got me pregnant."

"Maybe because those aren't my babies in there this time." Yoshitsune answered and I turned my head to find him standing in the doorway. "Plus I can't smell your scent now either."

"Huh never knew that." I said, trying not to react as Narumi tongued my left ear. "So you're not attracted to me?"

"Of course I am, babe just not physically like I usually am. Must be because Narumi's the father of those babies in that belly of yours. You look bigger by the way." Yoshitsune explained and I blinked, curious at that new piece of information. Until Narumi started to slide his hands up and down my belly and I tilted my head back against his chest.

"That does make a lot of sense. I can smell you perfectly and that scent coming off your body's stronger now." Narumi whispered, nibbling the base of my neck. "Plus I have been the only one mating with you for the last few days."

"Constantly and loudly." Yoshitsune sniggered, crossing his arms as Narumi nuzzled my throat. "Well I'm going to take a walk since your mate wants to do just that. Thought by now you'd be satisfied that Jean's been thoroughly bred." He chuckled, flying towards the door and I turned my head watching as he fly out of the room.

"Is he gone?" Narumi whispered and I giggled as he tickled my growing stomach. "He's just jealous I made you pregnant all by myself this time. Filled that belly with my babies and not his."

"I had a hand in it too, Narumi." I replied with a smirk and he chuckled, kissing my neck before he released me heading over to grab a washcloth and a bar of soap. "But these are yours as well." I added, resting a hand on my belly as he returned with both items.

"Would you like me to wash you?" Narumi asked and when I tilted my head to one side he smiled back at me. "It's the least I can do after tiring you out with all of that lovemaking." He told me and I nodded, enjoying myself as he gently cleaned every inch of my bare body.

"Is that better?" Narumi asked me, holding me in his arms as we stood under the spray and I nodded noting the way his hands wandered to my belly. "Still can't believe you're already showing and it's only been three weeks. Looking forward to see how quickly this belly expands." Running his fingers across my belly he smiled when I sighed.

"You're really sweet you know. More so than usual." I whispered, turning my head so he could kiss me. "I love you a lot, Narumi."

"I love you two, Jean. More than you could ever know." He agreed, turning the kiss into an open mouthed one. Sometime later we finally finished our hot shower and now dry and dressed in a shirt and skirt I wandered back into the office, sinking into the couch with a groan while I waited for Narumi to get dressed and join me.

"Damn he really did a number on you, babe." Yoshitsune said, hovering near the desk and I smiled when he flew over planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I am a little worn out right now, Yoshitsune." I agreed and he chuckled, watching with a smikr as Narumi walked in humming to himself. "Of course you would know why." I added as Narumi joined me near the couch giving me a smile and a one-armed hug.

"Must be that scent, Jean. It makes me want you even more than usual." Narumi commented, leaving the room for several minutes though when he brought back his keys I grinned. "Since it's a nice day I thought you might like to go out for lunch."

"Surprised you noticed the weather since you two spend most of your time in that bedroom of yours." Yoshitsune answered, chuckling when I blushed and Narumi cleared his throat a faint smile on his lips. "Not that I can honestly blame you two at not being able to keep your hands off each other. It was mine and Victor's idea after all."

"Wonder what he'd think about his little experiment?" I answered and Narumi just grinned at me, walking over as I pushed myself up from the couch. Narumi wrapped an arm around my waist planting a kiss on my cheek and I giggled when he pressed his open palm against my stomach.

"Not sure it's going to be so little in a few weeks." Narumi teased and I snorted, linking arms with him before we headed for the front door. "Still after lunch let's go and see him."

"I wonder how he'll react." I answered as Narumi, Yoshitsune and I walked towards the restaurant. "Two litters already and I'm pregnant a third time in a few months."

"Hey it was Victor and Yoshitsune's idea. But I'm not complaining about getting to spend my days and nights with you." Narumi laughed and I bit back a giggle when Yoshitsune snorted at the smile on Narumi's face. "You weren't either if I remember correctly."

"Yes I do agree to that, Narumi." I finally admitted as we walked hand and hand, Yoshitsune hovering at my side and I grinned when Yoshitsune gave my hand a squeeze. "You're not annoyed you haven't been spending as much time with me are you?" I asked him and he shook his head, too busy darting into people who blinked looking furiously around.

"Nah of course not, babe. I'm still your demon though so you need protection you just say the word. Besides your boyfriend's having the time of his life and that doesn't bother me one little bit." Yoshitsune commented, watching with a smile as a man he'd just bumped into searched the area for the invisible wall and he chuckled.

"You're just as interested as we are to find out how many I'm having this time aren't you?" I asked him and he nodded, staying at my side as we reached the entrance of the restaurant we'd been frequenting. "Just hope it's not as many as five. Couldn't walk without help after the third month."

"That was pretty funny. You had the cutest waddle, babe." Yoshitsune commented and I snorted as we entered the building. Once inside Narumi pulled out my chair and Yoshitsune grinned at my boyfriend, watching as Narumi took a seat on my left side. Yoshitsune pulled up a seat on my right side and I smiled, enjoying the attention as Narumi picked up the menu.

"Now what would you like, beautiful?" Yoshitsune asked and I giggled, liking the way Narumi gave me a tiny smile. "Or do you prefer babe?" He added and I snorted as he reached over, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Both are great. What are you two going to have? I liked the noodles we had last time." I said and after a waiter came by we ordered three servings of soba noodles. As we waited I noticed that Narumi kept giving me a faint smile and I smiled back, noting Yoshitsune humming to himself. "Something funny?" I asked, curious and Narumi just smiled at me exchanging a look with my demon.

"We were just wondering how Victor's going to react? Never thought you would look pregnant so quickly." Yoshitsune commented and Narumi nodded, each looking up as our meals arrived and I shrugged at my boyfriend and demon, thanking the waiter who nodded at me.

"That was a shock to me too but I really don't mind. Demon babies are very cute." I replied as I started to eat, not looking up until my bowl was empty and my stomach was full. After setting down my fork I noticed Narumi and Yoshitsune glancing at me, still eating and I gave them a weak smile. "I was pretty hungry." I admitted and Narumi chuckled, Yoshitsune sniggering.

"So we can see, Jean. After we finish how about dessert?" Narumi suggested and I nodded, waiting patiently for them to finish. Later we ordered strawberry sundaes and I giggled when Yoshitsune ended up with strawberry syrup on his lips.

Later that afternoon we ended up back at Narumi's detective agency and as Yoshitsune guided me back to the couch Narumi found a note on his desk.

_Narumi,_

_Victor wants to speak to you, Yoshitsune and Jean as soon as you can. Something about an experiment? Anyway drop by his lab whenever you can_

_Raidou_

"Forgot about bringing Jean by. Maybe after she rests we can." Narumi commented as I rested my head back against the armrest, crossing my arms. "Why don't you take a nap and we'll head to Victor's lab?" He suggested to me and I nodded, yawning before I closed my eyes.

"Jean could use all the rest she can get. After how active you two have been." Yoshitsune teased and Narumi just shrugged, not at all embarrassed by our constant love-making.

An hour later we headed for Victor's laboratory below Konnou-Ya and I couldn't help smiling as I wondered what reaction Victor would have at finding that Narumi had managed to get me pregnant with a litter of demons.

We had just reached the last step that I wave of dizziness made me stumble, silently grateful that I was on the last step feeling strong arms catch me. "Jean?" Narumi's voice brought me back and I lifted my head, finding myself kneeling on the cold floor of Victor's lab with Yoshitsune's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Babe, are you alright? You just went pale." My demon asked and I let out a shaky breath noting Narumi staring at my face.

"Just felt dizzy for a few seconds. Good thing we were on the last step huh?" I tried to joke as Yoshitsune helped me to my feet, both he and Narumi staring at me. "More tired than I thought." I added, feeling Narumi's arm around my shoulder as well.

"Maybe we should have given you more time to rest." Narumi commented but I shook my head as Victor walked towards us, pulling off a pair of goggles as he did. Once he saw me standing there he grinned, rushing over.

"So you did get my message to come and see me as soon as possible?" Victor said, not even giving me time to answer before he knelt. "So you are definitely pregnant and Narumi's the father?" He asked me and Narumi just nodded, wary as the scientist pressed a hand to my belly.

"Just be careful okay? Jean nearly had a nasty fall." Yoshitsune commented, his eyes on Victor as he stared at my growing stomach for several seconds. Then he straightened with a bigger grin and I let out a breath still unable to work out Victor as he stood in front of us.

"How far along are you?" Victor asked, apparently not hearing a single word from Yoshitsune and my demon growled, narrowing his eyes as Victor stared at me now.

"Three weeks along." I replied and Victor just nodded, beckoning Yoshitsune over. My demon looked at me and I just nodded, Narumi standing at my side and with a shrug Yoshitsune flew over to the scientist. After some whispering Yoshitsune nodded, flying back to me.

"Come back once you're a month into your pregnancy." Victor asked and I nodded at him, letting Narumi guide me back towards the stairs. Once we stepped fully outside into the fresh air and sunshine Narumi looked at Yoshitsune with a raised eyebrow.

"Victor's a little....strange isn't he?" I commented and Narumi chuckled while Yoshitsune just grinned at me. "So what were you two whispering about?"

"Well Victor wants you to start keeping a journal of your pregnancy." Yoshitsune explained and I raised both eyebrows at my demon. "Yeah he's a little strange but he's just curious, babe. He's never met a female human who's going to have demon babies." He added, unable to resist giving my stomach a light pat.

"Alright so this is unusual situation but he could be a little kinder to Jean. She did almost topple down the stairs." Narumi commented and I sighed, standing on my toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I mean it was the bottom step but still you could have gotten hurt."

"I know, Narumi but Victor's always been like that according to Raidou. Anyway I wouldn't mind getting back." I replied and Narumi nodded, forgetting all about the scientist as he and Yoshitsune walked me back to the agency.

Two more weeks passed and I found myself at my usual spot in the bathroom. I had fully intended on taking a hot shower but once I saw the bathroom mirror I couldn't resist getting a better look at myself.

As soon as I unbuttoned my shirt, opening it at the front I stared at my rounder belly. "Wow I am looking pregnant now." I commented and Yoshitsune chuckled, hovering nearby as I turned to one side.

"Yeah you are, babe. I wonder what Narumi will think when he sees how quickly you've grown." Yoshitsune answered looking up when Narumi entered the bathroom, wondering where his girlfriend had disappeared to. Once he saw me standing there with a faint smile on my lips he relaxed, walking over.

"You look really pregnant now." Narumi told me, gently pulling me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest as one of his hands moved down to rest on my growing stomach. "You look good though." He added, lightly rubbing his hand over my belly and I sighed enjoying his touch.

"She loves it when you rub her belly, Narumi." Yoshitsune told him and I snorted, finding that fact obvious though as Narumi rested both hands on my belly now I smiled to myself. "Probably enjoying the fact that that belly's bigger because of him."

"Yeah it is isn't it, Jean? Liking the fact that you're getting bigger because we mated over the last few weeks?" Narumi whispered, kissing my neck as he ran his open palm across my stretched skin.

"Bet you're going to get even bigger over the next few months." Yoshitsune pointed out, chuckling as Narumi nuzzled my neck. "Yeah he's really looking forward to seeing how big he made that belly of yours, Jean."

"M...me too." I managed to whisper, turning my head and Narumi grinned as he leaned in close enough to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd just finished making notes sitting on the bed when someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders and I smiled as Narumi leaned over, lightly kissing my shoulder.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked me and I smiled as his hands slid down to rest on my belly. "You've put on some weight since last week, Jean." He commented and I sighed, resting my head against his chest as he rubbed his own palms against my growing belly.

"Yeah so I've noticed. My stomach just kind of bulged out in the past week." I muttered, a slight smile on my lips as he unbuttoned my shirt exposing my stomach and as his fingers lightly stroked my stretched flesh I closed my eyes.

"I did notice that, Jean but on you a big belly looks good." Narumi whispered, nuzzling my throat as his fingers explored. "Looking forward to the rest of your pregnancy. Wonder if this belly's going to get even bigger with our babies."

"I'd say yes if my belly grew this fast in six weeks. Might not even last the four months." I whispered, groaning as his rubbed his open palms against my stomach.

"Not just your belly's grown, babe." Narumi commented and I arched my back as his hands slid up towards my bra, cupping my breasts. "These look bigger too. Gotta say I love that."

"They didn't grow like this the last two times I was pregnant. Wonder if that's because we've been together." I whispered and Narumi smiled as he removed my bra, tossing the material onto the bed. "Narumi, you sure? I haven't even had my morning shower yet." I muttered but Narumi wasn't listening as he took a deep breath my scent filling his nostrils as his hands cupped my bare breasts.

"I doubt he cares about that, Jean. That scent you're giving off is much stronger now." Yoshitsune commented and I turned my head as my demon wandered in, grinning at the sight of Narumi who had my shirt off and as he ran his fingers across my nipples I groaned.

"Yeah it is. Makes me want to mate with you so bad." Narumi mumbled, his lips soft on my shoulders as his hands cupped my breasts. "Think these look bigger to you?" He asked Yoshitsune who tilted his head at me, looking at my breasts before my demon nodded.

"Definitely bigger. Never really paid that much attention to them lately but they seem to have grown like your belly, Jean." Yoshitsune agreed, chuckling when Narumi kissed the back of my neck. "Probably because two humans mated without a demon in the mix."

"P...probably." I managed to gasp, not missing the movements of Narumi's hands as they slid down my body. When he stripped me of my skirt I whined and Narumi nuzzled my throat as he removed the rest of my clothing.

"Just be a minute, Jean." Narumi whispered, taking a few seconds to slip out of his pants and I groaned as he straighten feeling his erection rub between my legs. "Yoshitsune, could you keep your eyes out in case anyone decides to walk into the office?" He groaned and Yoshitsune barely had time to nod before Narumi pushed himself into me, leaving me groaning as he kept still.

"You like the fact those babies filling your belly are ours aren't you? That I made you pregnant only after one try, babe?" Narumi whispered, gentle as he cupped my backside.

"Definitely, Narumi. Still can't believe this will be our third litter." I mumbled, liking the feeling of him deep inside me. "Think I'll look even more pregnant by the end of four months?" I asked, tilting my head back as he slowly slid in and out of me.

"Doubt you'll last another month, Jean. Not the way your belly's expanding." Narumi teased, speeding up as soon as I moaned his name. "Going to be too big to walk soon if you keep expanding like this." He started to groan a little himself as he cupped my swollen belly, thrusting deep and as we mated he smiled to himself.

"Wonder what Victor's going to think when he sees how pregnant I managed to get you all by myself." Narumi grunted, spilling into me just as I cried out. "You're perfect you know that?" Narumi whispered, kissing my shoulders as I panted.

"Y...yeah I am. Can't believe I managed to birth two litters in less than a year." I agreed once I got my breath back, Narumi's hands gentle as he stroked my belly.

"I can't believe how many times we've made love before and during your third pregnancy." Narumi chuckled, kissing my forehead when I let out a breath. "But you look really good right now."

"I guess I do, Narumi. I should probably have that shower before I go and see Victor." I said, stumbling a little when I climbed from the bed and Narumi steadied me with an arm around my shoulders.

"Easy, Jean. Might have been a little rough." Narumi answered, helping me towards the bathroom. With my legs still wobbly I opted for a warm bath instead and even though I was more than capable of running it, Narumi decided to help.

"I know you're alright, Jean but I did get you into mess after all." Narumi said, grinning when I crossed my arms over my breasts. "Just relax okay and let me help?"

"Alright so I'm still a little wobbly on my feet but who's fault is that?" I agreed and he chuckled, running the bath as I watched. Once the tub was half full he helped me into it and I sighed, enjoying the feel of the hot water on my bare skin.

"I'll go and get your clothes. Be back soon." Narumi said and I nodded, tilting my head and he smiled humming softly to himself as he returned to our bedroom. A few minutes later I heard Yoshitsune sniggering and I opened my eyes in time to see him fly into the room, crossing his arms once he reached the bathtub.

"Damn he did a number on you, babe." Yoshitsune commented and I rolled my eyes as he stared at my face. "Enjoy yourself while you can, babe. Probably won't be able to have sex in a month."

"What are you talking about, Yoshitsune? I'm only six weeks along." I pointed out and he knelt running his fingertips across my belly and I snorted at him.

"At the rate you're expanding I doubt you'll even make it to your second month." Yoshitsune commented, smiling when I sighed. "Even the water can't cover your growing stomach."

"Yeah well I am pregnant." I replied as I shifted in the bathtub, finding that no matter how I lay my stomach was still visible above the waterline. "Damn I really am getting bigger aren't I?"

"Very big, Jean. Still it suits you and Narumi can't keep his hands off of you." Yoshitsune replied, giving the top of my head a kiss. "That and his..." He trailed off when my face turned a bright red.

"Yoshitsune, stop teasing Jean." Narumi scolded, returning with something draped over his arm. "Besides it's not like I can help being attracted to her even more now that she's having my babies." When I raised an eyebrow at him he smiled at me. "Our babies." He corrected and I nodded, sitting when he reached my side.

"What's that?" I asked, curious and he knelt showing me a blue dress that he'd brought back. "Wow it's beautiful but isn't it a little big?"

"Jean, no offense but it will fit you." Narumi chuckled and I snorted, glancing down at my expanding stomach. "Once you've finished your bath try it on and see." Narumi added, lightly kissing my shoulder and despite my annoyance I couldn't help a faint smile. "I'd better get dressed soon. Can't let a potential client see me walking around my office naked." Once he left the bathroom I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yeah that'll fit you no problem, babe." Yoshitsune agreed, flying over before he picked up a towel. For a few minutes more I lay in the bathtub and Yoshitsune couldn't help sniggering at how much my belly protruded from under the water. "Come on don't look so upset. You're beautiful." Yoshitsune commented, draping his arm around my shoulders before he gave me a hug.

"Don't feel it right now." I sighed in a small voice, shocked to feel hot tears running down my cheeks. "Damn hormones." I whispered and Yoshitsune sighed, stroking my cheek.

"Hey don't cry, Jean. We're just teasing you." Yoshitsune commented when I coughed, unable to stop the tears from leaking from my eyes. "Babe, it's okay."

"I know but I can't help it. I wasn't this emotional the last two times I was pregnant with demon children." I pointed out, coughing as Yoshitsune leaned over his hand careful as he rested an open palm against my belly. "What are you doing?"

"You might only be having one baby, Jean. Plus there's a possibility it could be human." Yoshitsune told me and I blinked looking at my swollen stomach then back to him. "It's true, babe. You're growing faster than your last two pregnancies."

"I guess so but...how can we be sure?" I whispered and he smiled at me, touching my stomach with his hand. "Do you know?"

"Not until you give birth, Jean. But don't worry about it. Right now you should be enjoying your pregnancy. I know Narumi's loving the fact he helped make those babies in that belly." He chuckled and I nodded, wiping the last of my tears as I settled back. Eventually the water grew cold and Yoshitsune helped me from the bath, drying me when I had some difficulty before he slid the dress on.

"He's right you know. That dress looks perfect on you." Yoshitsune commented and I had to agree, admiring how comfortable it felt especially around my still growing middle. "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful. Narumi had this planned didn't he?" I asked Yoshitsune as I ran my fingers through my damp hair and he nodded, draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course he did. At least once that stomach of yours started to bulge out after only a few weeks." Yoshitsune commented, leading me back to the office. Lowering me onto the couch he hovered as I leaned back sighing. "Feels better being off your feet?"

"Didn't realize just how sore my back's been until today." I replied and he smiled, kneeling and I blinked as he started to rub my feet. "Now what are you doing?"

"Giving your feet a rub what else?" Yoshitsune replied, his strong hands giving every inch of my feet his attention and after a few seconds I smiled, enjoying the attention from my demon mate.

When Narumi walked back in, carrying coffee and tea he smiled at Yoshitsune who had his attention fixed on me. Setting down the cups he grabbed mine, wandering over to me and I smiled at him when he handed me my tea.

"Thanks, guys. My legs have been aching a little lately." I admitted, sipping at the hot tea Narumi had given me. I was enjoying the foot rub but after Narumi finished his coffee he set it down on the desk and I raised an eyebrow at him once he sat beside me.

"You were complaining about your back aching so how about a back-rub as well?" Narumi asked his arms moving to my back before I even had time to answer. Not that I would have said no.

"Much better." I sighed and Yoshitsune sniggered, pausing with his hands on my feet to grin at Narumi who had his hands on my shoulders gently rubbing them. "It's not everyday the two men in your life give you foot and back rubs."

Narumi just shared a smile with Yoshitsune who took his hands off my feet and I froze when Narumi wrapped his arms around my waist. I'll admit I did yelp when he lifted me up and onto his lap though when he resumed running his hands up and down my back I just smiled to myself, content. "You seem to be taking care of things here. I'll go ahead and talk to Victor about your pregnancy if that's cool with you, Jean." Yoshitsune asked and I nodded, resting my head on Narumi's chest as he rubbed the center of my spine next.

"Journal's in our room." I told the demon who immediately left for the bedroom leaving Narumi alone with me. "Thanks for looking after me, Narumi." I told him and he gave me a smile, kissing the top of my head before he put a little more pressure into his back-rub. Yoshitsune returned with the journal in his hands in time to find me closing my eyes only to blink awake and he chuckled, flying over as Narumi kissed my neck.

"Think someone's a little sleepy." Yoshitsune teased and I snorted, shifting myself until I was comfortable on Narumi's lap. "Come on, babe. You need the rest if you're going to have Narumi's babies." He pointed out and I sighed to myself, torn between taking a nap and staying awake.

"You try telling her that, Yoshitsune. I gave her some warm tea and it still didn't do the trick." Narumi said as I rested my head back on his chest. "See? You should get some rest, Jean."

"I guess I should." I finally admitted when I yawned. "Just for a few minutes though. I still have to finish writing."

A few minutes turned into two hours and when I opened my eyes I found myself lying under a blanket, a pillow propped up behind my head. That brought a smile to my lips and when I stretched my arms above my head I heard a faint laugh, Yoshitsune flying over as I pushed myself up with a groan.

"Afternoon, Jean. How did you sleep?" He asked and I smiled at him when he lightly kissed the top of my head. "You look much better."

"Feeling much better. Did I look that tired?" I asked him and he nodded, hovering beside the couch as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Yeah you did. Still you must be hungry right?" Yoshitsune asked me and I barely had time to open my mouth when my stomach answered for me. "Heh thought so. I'll get you something to eat right now."

Once he returned with toast I had pushed the pillow behind my back, taking a slice of toast when Yoshitsune offered it to me. "In case you're wondering Narumi just stepped outside for some fresh air and a smoke." Yoshitsune explained, borrowing Narumi's office chair which he rolled beside my bed.

"That's okay. I must have been out like a light." I commented, taking a bite of the buttered toast and when I grinned Yoshitsune chuckled.

"Yeah you were. But you need your rest, babe." Yoshitsune answered, smiling as I worked my way through three slices of toast. After he handed me a cup of tea Yoshitsune leaned back.

"I spoke to Victor about your pregnancy and I showed him the journal. He's looking forward to see you as soon as you feel up to walking to his lab." Yoshitsune explained as I sipped at my tea.

"Once Narumi gets back we should all go together." I suggested and he nodded, reaching out and I grinned as he stroked my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we entered Victor's laboratory the scientist rushed over smiling at me once he saw my belly. Silently grateful to Narumi for giving me the new dress I watched as Victor pulled off his gloves before he knelt, carefully placing his palms against my stomach.

"Are you sure you're only six weeks into your pregnancy, Jean?" He asked me and I nodded, noting the way Narumi had his eyes narrowed at the scientist. Even Yoshitsune noticed that my boyfriend was grinding his teeth together and I sighed, waiting patiently until Victor straightened.

"Yes she is, Victor. We've been keeping track." Narumi confirmed and Victor nodded, moving back to his table before he scribbled something down. "Jean needs her rest so is there anything else you need?"

"Not right now. Could you come back once you're at the halfway point of your pregnancy?" Victor asked me and I nodded, grateful when Yoshitsune draped an arm around my shoulders. As soon as we were out of sight of the scientist Narumi let out a shaky breath unclenching his teeth when I raised an eyebrow at him and Yoshitsune grinned, helping me back outside.

"What's wrong, Narumi? Victor wasn't trying to hurt me or anything." I said and Narumi just nodded, offering me a weak grin. "Is something bothering you?" I asked him, setting a hand down on his shoulder and after a pause he finally nodded.

"I didn't like Victor putting his hands on you. Especially now that you're pregnant." Narumi answered and I rolled my eyes, reaching down and he blinked as I squeezed his hands.

"Getting a little overprotective aren't you, Narumi?" Yoshitsune teased and I snorted, enjoying the blush that spread across Narumi's cheeks.

"Yeah I don't know why I got so frustrated." Narumi answered as we made our way back to the agency, intertwining his fingers through mine when I brushed my hand against his. "I just saw Victor and..." He trailed off as he removed his hat, running a hand through his hair and I gave him a tiny smile when he placed the hat back.

"You really don't like anyone else touching me beside you and Yoshitsune right?" I asked Narumi as we neared the front door to his agency but he didn't answer and I exchanged a look with Yoshitsune, my demon raising an eyebrow at me with a shrug.

Once we stepped into the building and the door swung closed Narumi wrapped his arms around my waist and I stiffen, confused until he buried his head in my neck. "I didn't mean to get so upset with Victor but you're mine, Jean." Narumi told me and Yoshitsune smirked as I blushed, liking the way his hands wandered down to my obviously pregnant belly.

"Am I really yours, Narumi?" I whispered and he drew in a breath, silent for several seconds and then I tilted my head back as his warm lips brushed against my left ear.

"Of course you are, beautiful. Those babies in that belly of yours are there because I put them there." Narumi actually growled, nipping at my earlobe and when he caught it between his teeth he started to nibble my ear.

Normally I would have corrected him but his hands felt wonderful on my still growing belly so I didn't answer, lifting my head when he nuzzled my neck. "You're acting kind of possessive, Narumi. Never seen a human do that with his mate." Yoshitsune commented as Narumi carefully lifted me into his arms, carrying me over to the couch. Once he gently set me down he sat beside me, kissing the base of my neck.

"I've never been jealous of anyone and yet..." Narumi trailed off with a faint smile when I reached up, cupping his chin. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Never seen this side of you even when we had two litters with Yoshitsune." I answered, kissing him as Yoshitsune smirked at us. Once we came up for air I heard my demon chuckle and I raised an eyebrow at him, my face flushing as Narumi buried his nose in my hair.

"Isn't it obvious, babe?" Yoshitsune asked and when I fixed him with two raised eyebrows instead he smiled at me. "Narumi bred you this time remember? Since Narumi made you pregnant he's going to act like for a while."

"How long exactly?" I asked, tilting back my head when Narumi's hands wandered back to my stomach.

"Probably until the babies are born. So you'll have to get used to a possessive mate. Though you don't seem to mind do you, Jean?" Yoshitsune asked, laughing as Narumi lifted me onto his lap kissing my throat and neck as he stroked my belly with his fingertips.

Another week passed and I had barely woken from my well deserved sleep when I felt Narumi nuzzle my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist as I tried to bury my face in the pillow under my head.

"Ugh....five more minutes." I mumbled but he wasn't listening and I blinked, turning my head as he lifted me into his arms. "W...what are you doing?" I asked him and Narumi just gave me a grin carrying me towards the bathroom. Once we reached the bathroom Narumi gently set me down in front of the mirror and my eyes widened as he tugged at the hem of my dress, effortlessly pulling it up over my head.

Now standing in just my underwear I blinked at him and he nodded at the mirror. Shaking my head I looked towards the mirror my eyes focused on my nearly naked figure.

"Wow." I muttered and Narumi smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I stared at my belly.

"I think I was right last week when I said you probably wouldn't last the four months." Narumi commented, looking at my stomach with a smile. "It's only been seven weeks and it's grown even bigger."

"So I've noticed." I replied, tilting my head back when Narumi kissed my neck. "You really think I look good?" I asked him and he chuckled close to my left ear, nibbling my earlobe.

"Definitely, Jean. Wonder if you'll get any bigger?" Narumi answered as he placed his hands on my bare skin rubbing his open palms against my growing stomach.

"You might be right." I answered and he raised an eyebrow at me. "That I won't last the four months. Think I put on a few more pounds in the past week." I added and he nodded, stroking his fingers against my bellybutton and I let out a shaky breath as a familiar warmth grew in my belly.

"Mmm you like that don't you, babe?" Narumi whispered, holding me against his chest as he stroked my belly with his fingertips. "Looking forward to seeing how big I managed to get you when you reach the halfway point of your pregnancy."

"M...might only reach my second month if my belly keeps growing, Narumi." I pointed out, closing my eyes as he stroked my expanding stomach a small smile on his lips.

"You could be right, Jean. Might have to carry you to Victor's lab if you just keep growing. This belly's just going to get bigger and bigger isn't it?" Narumi whispered, tonging my ear as he slowly rubbed his body against mine.

"Yeah it probably will, Narumi." Yoshitsune pointed out and I turned my head to see him hovering against the wall a smirk on his lips. "Be careful with her, Narumi. She is having your babies after all."

"Of course I know that, Yoshitsune." Narumi muttered, nuzzling at my throat when I started to hum unable to understand why and he smiled at me. "She's getting bigger everyday and it's because we mated."

"Don't I know that." I whispered, shifting around until I was facing Narumi and he grinned. Kneeling he draped an arm around my waist and I smiled to myself as he gently kissed my belly. "You should be taking care of me, Narumi. These are your babies and you put them there." I pointed out liking the way he brushed his lips against my stretched skin.

"Never going to forget that, beautiful. You're my mate and these are our babies making you bigger." Narumi whispered between kisses and as he brushed a kiss over my bellybutton he smirked when I shuddered. "My mate's pregnant because of me."

"So we've noticed, Narumi. You helped make a litter of demon babies." Yoshitsune snorted, chuckling when Narumi rested his head on my belly. "Of course if these babies are human you won't have to give them up this time." He pointed out and Narumi blinked, eyes widening slowly at that realization.

"So...they could be human?" Narumi asked in a small voice and I narrowed my eyes at Yoshitsune who just shrugged watching as Narumi's lips curled into a smile. "We could be real parents?" He asked and when I finally nodded he straightened wrapping his arms around me before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yoshitsune told me there's a possibility that I could give birth to human babies since just the two of us mated. But it's only a possibility since we won't know until I go into labour." I replied but Narumi just nodded, hugging me against his chest and I couldn't help a smile.

"Seeing how quickly you keep growing I'm very positive that they're going to be human." Yoshitsune replied, smiling when I rested my head against Narumi's chest.

"It would be nice to raise them ourselves. I know our last two litters went to wonderful demons who would raise them as their own but..." I trailed off, ashamed to find tears running down my cheeks. "Damn hormones ruining everything." I sniffed and Narumi just smiled, kissing the top of my head as he hugged me.

"It's okay to cry, Jean. It wasn't easy for me too." Narumi commented, coughing and Yoshitsune sighed flying over. Feeling Yoshitsune's arms encircle my waist I managed a weak laugh which dissolved into a cough and when I started to sniffle both men hugged me tight.

I soon found that Yoshitsune wasn't kidding about just how possessive Narumi could be and I sighed as he hugged me close, nuzzling my neck as I tried to finish my breakfast.

"Narumi, we already made love once this morning." I pointed out, a faint smile on my lips when he kissed my neck. Finishing my cup of tea I started to lean over only to find with a slight frown that my growing belly made it impossible. Knowing exactly what I was trying to do Narumi took the cup, setting it down carefully on the floor before he wrapped both arms around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind making love to you again, Jean. You look and smell wonderful you know that right?" Narumi whispered, his teeth nibbling at the base of my neck and when I started to hum he chuckled to himself. "See you like that idea don't you?"

"Maybe I do but we can't. Not on the couch, Narumi." I protested as his hands slipped under my dress and I hummed a little louder as his fingernails carefully stroked my belly.

"Jean, it's too early for the agency to even be open. Besides Raidou and Gouto left just after the sun came up and they're not going to be back until this afternoon." Narumi commented, stroking my growing belly until I whined. "Yeah you forgot that didn't you?"

"M...maybe I did." I gasped as he slowly rubbed his open palms against my belly until I shifted onto his lap without even realizing it. "Bu...but someone could still walk in later."

"Don't worry about that, babe. I'll keep a lookout for you two." Yoshitsune offered and Narumi dug around in his pocket, tossing his keys to the demon who grinned at us. "Have fun you two." He added, unlocking the door before he ventured out and I blinked unsure about his plan until Narumi's tongue darted into my right ear. When that happened I gave up worrying about anything other than just what Narumi had planned for me on that couch of his.


	5. Chapter 5

To my surprise Narumi had several clients visit and I found myself bored and slightly annonyed at my mate as he spent the next few weeks talking to people in his office. When I woke up during the third week and found myself alone again I sighed, lying on my side as I fiddled with my bathrobe. Even though the bathrobe looked too tight on me I didn't care the recent cooler weather making me more frustrated so I dragged it out of the closet.

"You know that looks a little tight on you, babe." Yoshitsune told me and I rolled my eyes covering my face with the pillow when tears leaked from my eyes. Blinking Yoshitsune flew over hovering beside my bed as I sniffed. After a few seconds of staring down at me he landed and I coughed as he gently lifted the pillow from my face, revealing my tear-streaked cheeks. "Hey I didn't mean to upset you. I was just teasing." He sighed as I struggled to sit. Eventually with his help I sat and he gave me a tiny grin, wiping at my eyes as I coughed.

"Sorry I'm just angry at Narumi and not you, Yoshitsune. He should be here with me and not working....and now I'm being a jerk. Wonderful." I answered and he shook his head helping me to my feet and as I leaned on his shoulder he smiled.

"You're not a jerk, Jean. You're pregnant and you have every right to be annoyed at your mate. He's supposed to be here taking care of you and your litter." Yoshitsune agreed, gently placing a hand on my belly. "Isn't that right, little ones?"

"I could use a little help right now. These are his children too after all." I replied as he walked me the short distance to the bathroom. Once I stripped I stood under the shower grateful as Yoshitsune turned on the shower, helping me under it. After a nice hot shower I started to feel a little better thankful that Yoshitsune still looked after me even with the babies in my belly not being his.

Once I was dry and dressed I decided to find Narumi and as the detective sat in his office chair, letting out a breath he didn't notice me sneaking up behind him. As well as I could being nearly two months out of an accelerated pregnancy could be and when a pair of arms draped themselves around his shoulders he blinked, tilting his head back to find me standing right behind him.

Before I could open my mouth he gave me a sheepish grin. "Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, resting my hands on his chest with my lips pressed together. "I'm sorry I haven't been very attentive but I still need to run a business and pay the bills, beautiful." He apologized and I stepped back, allowing him room to climb from his comfortable chair though when he draped an arm around my shoulders I found myself unable to stay mad. Especially when he placed his other hand against my belly smiling to himself.

"You're getting even bigger aren't you?" He asked me and I nodded, chewing my lip as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Babe, you look wonderful right now." He assured me and I tilted my own head back when he kissed one side of my neck, rubbing his hand over my stomach as he did. "Mmm you look good in that bathrobe, Jean. It's stretched tight to cover that growing middle of yours isn't it?" He whispered, giving my ear a flick with his tongue and when I began to hum, a habit I'd picked up during my pregnancy he chuckled.

"You're feeling better huh?" Narumi muttered, wrapping his arms around my middle before he nuzzled my throat. "Like being pregnancy with our kids right?"

"Mm....yeah I do, Narumi." I agreed and he chuckled kissing my lips as he cradled my belly enjoying the way my humming grew louder as he rubbed his hands slowly over my swollen stomach.

"See I told you didn't I, Jean? He should be taking care of you but he hasn't lately." Yoshitsune pointed out and Narumi turned his attention to the demon, his lips pressed together.

"I have been working, Yoshitsune. Unlike you I need to work for a living." Narumi answered and Yoshitsune chuckled as I cupped Narumi's chin pulling him into a kiss that made me momentarily forget his own name. "Where was I?" He asked me and I just giggled at the smile he had on his lips.

"You were talking about how much you missed me since you started taking on more cases, Narumi." I replied and he nodded, kissing my neck as he hugged me against his body.

"Of course I was, Jean. You know how much I love you don't you?" He asked and I nodded, secretly pleased when he rested his head on my shoulder. "I know I've pretty distant but I've been so busy helping anyone who walks through our door that I just lost track on how much it upset you. Sorry I've been so focused on work, Jean."

"I understand, Narumi. I think it's just my hormones making me so clingy." I answered and Yoshitsune snorted, crossing his arms against his chest as Narumi held me close. "I heard that, Yoshitsune. You try being pregnant and not be hormonal." I grumbled and Yoshitsune chuckled, giving Narumi a smirk and Narumi smiled down at me.

"It must be difficult, Jean." Narumi teased and I tilted my head back offering my boyfriend a raised eyebrow for his trouble. "Being waited on hand and foot by your mate and your demon. Not having to lift a finger to do anything." He continued and I opened my mouth to comment until he leaned over and I bit my lower lip preventing myself from making a noise when he tongued my ear.

"Uh huh, Narumi. Jean wasn't too happy when she woke up this morning alone." Yoshitsune told Narumi though my mate wasn't really listening as he caught my earlobe between his teeth and I finally groaned when he started to suck on it his hands moving to my stomach. "Though she seems to be happier now that you're paying attention to her." He added with a smirk and a laugh as I rested my head on Narumi's chest as he rubbed slow circles around my belly.

"Definitely feeling much better." I agreed and Narumi raised his head, giving my throat a kiss.

"Thought you would, babe. Nearly at two months now. Wonder if you'll make the full pregnancy?" Narumi commented and I shook my head smiling as he pressed his palms on my stomach smiling when he felt our children shifting around.

"Might have to call Lyka sooner than I thought, Jean." Yoshitsune added and I sighed as Narumi cuddled me. "You're about the same size as your last pregnancy."

"I thought so too, Yoshitsune." Narumi answered and I raised my head glancing at the two men before I looked down at my belly. "You had five last time so I wonder how many you'll have with your third pregnancy."

"Not too sure, Narumi. Guess we'll know soon enough." I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach.

Narumi turned out to be right and as he helped me into the office I groaned, leaning on him as I slowly made my way towards the couch. "Didn't think you'd struggle to walk, babe." Narumi commented as he carefully helped me onto the couch. "Does that feel any better?"

"Yeah it does, Narumi. Think I'm about ready to have this babies." I groaned, leaning back against the pillow he'd put behind my back. Wrapping a blanket around me Narumi watched on as I rested my hand over my stomach sighing to myself.

"You're looking very pregnant." Yoshitsune commented and I nodded, shifting until I could lean back without my back aching. "Lyka said to come and find her as soon as you start to nest."

"Good thing you talked to her sooner rather than later, babe." I whispered as my babies shifted around. "They're getting more active as the days go by."

"How are you feeling, Jean?" Narumi asked and I grimaced, my mate kneeling as I let out a low groan. "That bad huh?"

"Can't even move without help. Think I'll be glad when they're out of my stomach." I complained, resting my hand on my middle. "Yeah I said it." I added when I felt them moving around.

Later that afternoon I woke from a nap to find Lyka standing in the office and once she noticed I was awake she slithered over to me. "Afternoon, Jean. How are you feeling?" She asked and I gave her a sleepy smile indicating my stomach, sitting up as much as I could.

"I can barely move. If it wasn't for Narumi and Yoshitsune's help I wouldn't have been able to leave my bed." I replied and she smiled at me, pressing both palms against my belly. "They've been pretty active the last few days."

"Jean, you look like you'll be birthing them soon. Just get as much rest as you can okay, honey?" Lyka told me and I nodded, lying back as carefully as I could. "I'll stick around for the next few hours just in case."

It was a good thing she did because it was later that night when Narumi heard whimpering coming from the office and as he hurried in he found Lyka next to the couch, holding my hand as I whined. "Jean, what's wrong?" Narumi asked me and when I turned my head to see him staring at me.

"She's in labor, Narumi. Get me some clean towels as quickly as you can." Lyka told him, giving my hand a squeeze and Narumi rushed out. "It's okay, Jean. This isn't new to you." She said with a smile and I nodded, panting softly.

"Surprisingly it isn't, Lyka." I agreed, panting a little as my babies shifted around. Narumi rushed back holding four towels and after he spread them out onto the floor Lyka helped me onto them. "I...was hoping I could have them....in the bedroom." I whimpered and Lyka sighed, shaking her head at me.

"You're too far along to risk moving you, Jean. Just relax and it'll be over soon." Lyka explained as Narumi knelt beside me, taking my hand and I managed a weak smile arching my back when the next contraction hit. "Just breath in and out."

"I'm right here for as long as you need me, Jean." Narumi whispered, holding my hand and I sighed looking directly at his face in time to catch his smile. "It's going to be okay."

Lyka was completely right and a full hour later I was lying on my side, Narumi holding two Lilims in a blanket. "So it's been you two keeping me up at night." I told them and they blinked at me, looking at Narumi before they giggled.

"Here I was expecting a whole litter." Narumi commented and Lyka laughed, patting him on the shoulder as Yoshitsune smirked at him. "Too bad we'll have to give them up eventually."

"Narumi, you shouldn't have said that." Yoshitsune commented as I sighed, rubbing at my eyes and Narumi chewed his lip watching as I wiped at my eyes.

"Sorry, beautiful. I didn't mean to upset you." Narumi apologized and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat and Yoshitsune rolled his eyes as Narumi reached over taking my hand. "You shouldn't be getting upset. Me and my big mouth."

"It's alright, Narumi. I was kind of hoping we could keep them but I guess not." I replied in a small voice, a weak smile forming on my lips when they wrapped their tails around my outstretched arm. "Hey, sweethearts. Guess we need to find a demon mom and dad for you."

"That's already covered, honey." Lyka replied and I looked over to see the Lamia smiling at me. "I was thinking that if its alright with you...." She trailed off when I smiled back at her.

"You'd like to raise them?" I finished for her and she nodded, smiling as the Lilims stared at her. "Of course, Lyka. I couldn't ask for a better mother."

"You will not regret this, Jean." Lyka said and I nodded at her, wiping away my tears as Narumi handed them to Lyka. "Hello, little ones. Would you like me to be your mother?" She asked them and they giggled, looking up at Lyka with brown eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Narumi chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat. I barely caught it when he turned his head wiping at his eyes. "Thanks, Lyka."

She had barely left when I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks and when I began to sniffle Narumi swept me into a hug, holding me as I sobbed onto his shoulder. "I know, babe I know. It's hard for me too. I was hoping that they were going to be human." He whispered and I coughed, lifting my head with watery eyes. "It hurts me too, Jean. Thought I'd get to raise them as humans and they're beautiful and everything but..." He stopped speaking when Yoshitsune cleared his throat.

"Sorry, guys. I really thought that they'd be human but I guess when you get pregnant during a heat the offspring would always be demon." Yoshitsune sighed but I shook my head, grasping his arm and he blinked when I pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"It's alright, Yoshitsune. No one would know until they were born. At least Lyka can look after them and we know how good she is with demon children." I replied, fighting the tears and Narumi smiled at me gently wiping my eyes. Even Yoshitsune cleared his throat, resting his forehead against mine and I drew them both into a hug.

It wasn't until a few days later that Yoshitsune took me aside and I blinked as he whispered something into my ear. "You're kidding right, Yoshitsune?" I muttered and he shook his head smiling at me.

"Nope. There's a flower I can get you from the demon realm that could help you should you go into heat again and decide to get pregnant. It can make sure that you have human babies next time if you grind it into tea." Yoshitsune explained in a whisper, glancing over in case Narumi heard but he was too busy typing up another case file. "Do you want me to fetch it for you?"

"Of course but it could be a while until I go into heat again." I replied and he nodded, giving me a quick grin and a kiss to my cheek before he flew over to the door. "Be careful, Yoshitsune."

"Of course, babe. Be back before you know it." Yoshitsune answered, leaving the office and Narumi raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged crossing the room to stand beside him.

"What was all that about?" He asked me and I just shook my head, lightly kissing the top of his head and he chuckled. "Okay I won't ask. Feeling better?"

"Better than I've ever been, Narumi." I agreed, draping an arm around his neck after I sat on the edge of his desk.


End file.
